New Beginnings
by lovelikeallhopeislost
Summary: An unhealthy relationship. A boyfriend that doesn't know right from wrong. One chance - one chance to get away and Cammie Morgan welcomes it with open arms. She never knew it could prove to be one of the worst decisions she ever made. AU, RATED T.
1. Chapter 1

**This is merely a test, to see if it worth continuing with this idea, or moving onto a new one. Please tell me what you think so I can start working on the next chapter if you want me to.**

* * *

**26/03/13 EDIT: I've changed a few things: **

**1) Cammie doesn't know Liz or Macey. My main idea is to have Liz and Macey as people Cammie meets throughout the fanfic. Either that, or just not include them at all. (I'm still in the planning stages with some parts so I need to get it all smoothed out)**

**2) I've changed some of the things Josh does to Cammie.**

**I'm sorry, but expect a lot of these edits. Like I said above, this chapter was a test. **

**If there's anything you want me to include or if you have any ideas for me, please leave a review.**

* * *

The look on my mother's face said it all. And despite the fact that she was probably one of the best spies in the world, the solemn look on her face was evident. With the news that I suspected was going to come out of her mouth, I wouldn't have bothered hiding her sadness either.

Except, she wasn't upset for herself.  
She was upset for me.

"Cammie -" She couldn't even finish the sentence without sitting in her chair at her desk, covering her mouth with her fingertips delicately (like every lady should whilst showing extreme grief, according to Madame Dabney) letting her eyebrows crease together in that expression that I wanted to forget.

There aren't many times I've seen my mum cry. The one memory that retained in my head so well above all of the rest, was the day we found out dad was missing.

So, upon seeing the sight before me, I began to fear the worst.

I reached out to wrap my arms around her but she simply grabbed my hand and held it, cradling it for a moment before releasing her grip.

My mum's office had never felt so cold and unwelcoming until she said those words;

"Cammie, Zach's gone MIA"

And in that moment, I let the tears slip down my cheeks.

* * *

**3 years earlier...**

One of the many benefits of being in a serious relationship with a civilian boy named Josh was that as a spy, suspicion isn't a problem, seeing as it is technically against protocol to date civilians. _Technically._

To the general public, it seemed as if the household that they lived in, picket fences and all, was a happy, bustling household in which the local community were holding high hopes that the young couple living there would marry and have children one day.

But as I knew, that was far from the truth. In a much, much less covert way.

I didn't know how he had this hold over me. I could just kick his ass and be done with it. I mean he's a _civilian_ for gods sake.

Having bruises wasn't the main problem. I could just claim that they were from a previous mission, or I went back to Gallagher and had the P&E coach give me some extra training. Lying to my friends this way was so easy.

The mental scars were a completely different story.

My lack of concentration was starting to take a massive effect on my work, leaving me unable to go on the missions that I used to and leading to the embarrassment of the director of the CIA having one of his best agents ask for easier work.

Then the flinching. The uncontrollable, spur of the moment flinching.

I hid them pretty well for a while, but lately, Bex is beginning to catch on the something is wrong.

She has tried talking to me, asking me if anything's wrong (in the spy way of course) and the glances towards me that are sneaky and calculated, but not calculated and sneaky enough to bypass my eye.

The beatings from Josh were repetitive and at frequent intervals, which is where my training to withstand torture usually comes in handy, meaning that they didn't bother me.

It's the mental beatings that really get to me.

He drove every good (civilian) friends I had out of the way, making false accusations and giving me beatings for that, withholds all of my money and only let's me spend it when it pleases him, the drugs, the drinking and the constant feel of his grimy touch all over my body.

But most of all, the thought that I actually put up with all of this, just for a cover.

There was a time when Josh Abrams was a sweet boy with sweet family and everything was just sweet and lovely and comfortable.

And then, just as sudden as a click of my fingers, Josh was the Josh he is today.

It has come to the point where I need to get out. And fast.

The phone ringing distracted my train of thought and I picked it up quickly. Luckily, Josh wasn't home today.

When I finally put down the phone, I smiled slightly and swiftly began packing.

* * *

After a tricky phone call with Josh, explaining that I was away with work for the next two months and that I love him and will not cheat on him, and a drive to the CIA secret base near Gallagher, I got out of the car and practically ran to the director's office, my suitcase trailing behind me.

I had a mission.

For the next two months I am to run surveillance on a man who is suspected of stealing drugs from the main pharmaceutical company in Boston. Nothing too hard, just a surveillance op.

Oh, did I mention this before? It's in London.

Yes, yes, yes, quadruple yes.

So finally, I can get away from Josh for a while.

Upon my arrival to the director's office, I was ready for my briefing. Ready to get away. Ready for anything.

"Hello Miss Morgan, please have a seat." His head nodded towards a seat in front of his desk and I sat in it, eager to get on with this mission.

"The only thing I have to say to you, as you seem pretty well prepared for this already", his eyes flitted towards my suitcase, "is that this is just a routine op. No high stakes and no mistakes. I want to know where this guy is at all times, with whoever and whatever, how he got there, his clothing, whatever you know the drill. Here's his folder and your fake identity", he handed me the folder and I began rifling through it. Grant Spencer, 21, unemployed, lives with his girlfriend...

Then I looked at my identity.

Tiffany St. James  
DOB 21st April  
Aged 20  
Therapist  
Lives in London  
Currently in a relationship with Justin Smith.

I read the rest and had it memorised. I handed the folder with all the information about Tiffany St. James, apart from the obvious things like passports and drivers licenses.

The director then handed me two tickets.

For the same flight.

"Wait, has there been some mistake? You just gave two tickets. There's only one of me" I frowned.

And unknown voice chimed from behind me, "Oh, there's been no mistake"

The stranger walked into the room and stood beside the director, facing me.

"Miss Morgan, meet your mission partner-" but the stranger cut him off.

"My name's Zach. Zach Goode. And it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Cameron Anne Morgan"


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I had such an amazing response on the last chapter, here's the second. **  
_**Oh and I noticed something today, actually. If you go on 'Communities' and look at the Gallagher Girls ones, there's archives created by people who want to list the 'best Gallagher Girls fanfics'.**_  
_**I will make it my aim with this story (based on it's true quality and not a bunch of you PMing the poor 'staff' on those archives because of my wish) to get it on one of those.**_  
**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Many people who have walked through the doors of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women would have said that the girls that resided there were among the toughest, strongest and ruthless among human kind.

In reality, the Gallagher Academy was really just a bunch of spy _girls_, who loved makeup, clothes, actors and boys as much as any civilian girl.

I knew, in that moment, that that fact was certainly true.

It took every single ounce of physical and mental strength I had to stop me from melting to the floor at the boy in front of me.

He had piercing emerald eyes which were staring directly at me, soft brown hair that was long enough to run your fingers through and messy in all the right places, a good athletic build (with a possible six pack), good jawline and well defined lips.

The guy - or Zach - almost seemed superhuman.

"Um...hi" I tried to keep my tone level, but when faced with someone like Zach Goode, a girl just can't.

"I expect only the best from you two. No slip ups, understood?" The director barked.

"Yes sir" Me and Zach said in unison, then left the room, knowing it was our cue.

We walked for a while, side by side and strides in almost perfect sync to the car. Zach got in the driver's seat and I got in the passenger side.

Soon, we were driving to the unknown.

* * *

To be fair; in the past, I had had my share of somewhat _strange_ mission partners.

There was Harry Bling, (from now on referred to as 'squirrel guy') who had a peculiar interest in how squirrels ate their nuts - knowledge that did actually end up helping us decipher the cause for death of a squirrel lying on the ground in Central Park, which then in turn helped identify the poison being fed into major nut processing factories.

Then there was Fred Granger, who's eyes just freaked me out.

But nothing could have prepared me for the guy beside me.

Since he introduced himself, he hadn't uttered a single word.

Time to change that.

"So...Zach..." I started but couldn't finish.

"That is my name, please try not to wear it out" He said, smirking.

I scoffed. Time to turn up the notch on 'confidence'.

"You know, for the maximum efficiency of this mission, I suggest you keep the smirk permanently wiped off your face"

He laughed, "We're on a mission, with several risks and un-beneficial factors to weigh up and calculate moves around; how could my smirk possibly be added into such an equation?"

The wit and sarcasm Zach was (for some reason rather proudly) exhibiting reminded me of _him_. But to the _him_ today, them _him_ from before. The flirty, sarcastic, generally happy _him_ that made me want to throw my arms around and kiss on the forehead.

Why did my mission partner have to have so much in common with _him_?

"Well, I prefer my mission partners to be helpful in any sticky situation. I mean, what use is an agent who can barely function because they have many _serious injuries_ littered about their body?"

"I - oh", Zach appeared to take the hint.

The car settled into a comfortable silence for the rest of the journey. I stared out of the window for most of it, using the time to think.

If I left Josh now, people would be suspicious as of why I did. And that's the main problem.

I may have good spy skills, but Josh has the ultimate social skills know to man. If I did leave him, he'd know exactly how to blow it all up in my face and make himself out as some innocent man who was suffering a broken heart. Once he executes a plan, he makes sure it happens.

I have no doubt Josh has already planned out the day I will leave him and has a load of pitiful lies and deceit on standby in his mind, just waiting to be of use to him.

Wy did this ever have to be so damn complicated?

I snapped out of my thoughts when I realised the car was slowing down.

Zach pulled the car up outside somewhere and I frowned.

"This isn't the airport"

I heard a chuckle, "Nicely noticed. It's my apartment block. I need to grab my bags because unlike yourself, I wasn't informed of the intended nature and location of our mission. I won't be a minute - literally"

He was gone in a flash and I began timing him automatically.

Less than a minute later, he loaded his bags into the boot and got back into the driver's side of the car.

Zach grinned and rolled his eyes at the expression on my face (I couldn't help it, I mean 45.7 seconds?), "How'd I do? Better than expected?"

I just sighed and slumped in my seat.

This will be a long mission.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mature themes are implied, guys. This is the chapter that will fit the T rating.**

**Massively important AN at the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

_I heard the front door slam and I knew Josh was home. After getting back from the agency and having a relatively good day, I'd baked cupcakes and I couldn't wait to show my boyfriend that I hadn't inherited my mother's poor cooking skills._

_"Hey babe" I felt Josh sliding his arms around my waist._

_"Hi Josh!" I squealed and turned around in Josh's arms, reaching in for a kiss._

_I felt a sharp sting on my left cheek._

_He...hit me...?_

_I raised my hand to my cheek and rubbed it to try and calm the inflammation down._

_"J-Josh...did...you..just...hit me?" I stuttered._

_He cackled, "Of course I did you little bitch, why wouldn't I?"_

_My jaw dropped._

_"B-b-because you l-love me?"_

_Josh just laughed even more, "Love you? Gosh no. How could I love a slut?"_

_I tried not to cry, but it was too hard. Even with all of my spy training and being able to withstand interrogation, this was too much._

_...he doesn't love me._

_...he's never loved me._

_...I'm a slut?_

_...why?_

_"What? You're surprised? Oh you stupid whore. I've never 'loved' you. You were hot. You were hard to get. It took me a year to get into your pants because you wanted to keep your virginity 'intact'. And now, finally you can be seen as the slut you really are. Liked last night did you? A little too much? That's slutty behaviour. And I can't be having that from my 'girlfriend', can I?"_

_I was shocked. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. All I could do was stand there, rigid, looking directly into his fiery eyes as his breath blew into my face._

_His hand raised and I flinched away automatically. Instead of his hands ending up on me, he threw the tray of cupcakes I had made to the ground._

_"What are those? Cupcakes? More like a joke"_

_"I baked them" I gulped slowly._

_"I can tell"_

_He used to be so nice._

_"Your cooking has always been awful"_

_He used to give me chocolates._

_"You were so bad in bed last night"_

_He used to tell me how beautiful I was._

_"Your face is ugly. Your body just about makes up for it"_

_He used to take me out for dinner._

_"You'd be so much hotter if you wore actual makeup instead of that cheap stuff you get from the supermarket"_

_He used to cuddle with me if I was sad._

_"You need to wear better clothes"_

_He used to take care of me when I was ill._

_"You're so thick, you can't even read a shopping list"_

_He used to buy me little things as a treat._

_"You eat too much. Gosh, you're so fat"_

_He used to sing to me._

_"You spend all of my money on your stupid crap"_

_We used to be so good together._

_"Bitch" With one final bang, Josh exited the room._

_I guess that's gone now._

* * *

"Cammie...Cam?" I heard whispers in my ear.

Fingers were being snapped in front of my face and I being shaken.

"Are you alright?"

_It was just a dream. A daydream, but still a dream._

_Shame it actually happened._

I nodded and the person stopped shaking me.

Oh wait, it's Zach.

"How was daydream land? It looked like it was getting pretty scary and emotional in there" He said in what I hoped was genuine concern.

"It was fine" _Please drop it, please drop it._

"If you say so" _Phew_.

We'd arrived at the airport a couple of hours ago and had got on the plane without any hassle. I'd ran a quick bug check in and around our seats and found it clear, but you never know who's listening in.

So, we assumed our roles. Me as Tiffany St James - private therapist with a snobby attitude, and Zach as Justin Smith - avid golf fanatic and owner of an expensive country club.

As our roles dictated that the two of us were dating, we were 'cuddling' in our seats, holding hands and pecking each other's cheeks. (And no, that isn't a big deal. I had to do this will Squirrel Guy, so I think I can cope with Zach for a plane journey to London)

"Oh Tiffany dear, look at this gorgeous ring. I think you'd love it" Zach not so subtly shoved the magazine he was browsing in my face.

I pretended to be delighted by the idea. "Oh Justin, isn't that just beautiful?"

Zach grinned, "Yes dear, but you are more beautiful than any mere ring"

I gushed at Zach, "Justin, you certainly know how to make a girl feel good about herself" I giggled.

"Anything for you, my Tiffany"

Deciding that the rather stomach churning display of verbal PDA we were showcasing was enough, I decided to get some sleep.

Would Zach have that? No he wouldn't.

* * *

_**Pros and Cons of sitting on a plane with Zach Goode: A list by Cameron Morgan (and the 'occasional' input from the aforementioned Zach Goode)**_

**Con**: He eats noisily.

**Pro**: He offers me food. Actual food - and not the "low fat stuff most chicks eat".

**Con**: He is generally annoying.

**Pro**: He's "damn sexy".

**Con**: I have to pretend to be in a, seemingly, very public relationship with this guy.

**Pro**: I "totally wish I was dating the said guy anyway so it shouldn't really make a difference"

**Con**: He won't let me sleep on the plane because he is too much of a child to know how to entertain himself.

**Pro**: Being awake means that I'm "totally ready for any attack"

**Con**: Being an operative means secrets, but Zach seems to take this a little too seriously. "I'm sorry, but you can't know my favourite colour. Who knows, some organisation might use that against me in an interrogation. Can't be too careful"

**Pro**: At the end of the day, the less I know about this boy, the better.

**Con**: He flirts. And by flirts, I mean flirts. With me.

**Pro**: This flirting is the first amount of half-decent male attention I have had in years.

**Con**: He's a boy.

**Pro**: He's a boy.

I. Need. Sleep

* * *

**AN: This story is meant to have morals. And one of those is that Cammie gets emotional.**

**She isn't some headstrong, fearless spy who can take on anyone. She is a normal girl who just happens to know a number of ways to kill a guy with an eraser. So she can't just kick Josh's butt, because like any normal person, she has fallen in love with someone. And like most people who suffer from this kind of abuse, they still love the partners inflicting the abuse. Also notice how I kept that gender neutral.**

**People on here to realise that she is written in the GG books as an introvert; the girl who doesn't want to be seen. She actually does cry and she actually does feel things. She makes mistakes, but she learns from them. She's not sassy, but on occasion she can come back with a sarcastic remark or two.**

**So as you are reading this story, please bear that in mind.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
